1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission system, and more particularly to an information transmission system including a plurality of image processing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a system including a plurality of image processing devices, various techniques have been proposed for job transmission among the image processing devices.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-173920) discloses a print system in which, when printing of a certain job is interrupted due to some trouble in a certain image processing device, that job is sent to another image processing device as a backup job, and when the first image processing device is still unable to produce an output at the timing when a waiting job in the other image processing device is finished, the other image processing device is caused to output the above-mentioned job. In that print system, when the certain image processing device is recovered before the waiting job in the other image processing device is finished, the certain image processing device is caused to output the above-mentioned job, and the backup job having been sent is deleted.
Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-076316) discloses a technique, by which, in an image processing device, the output priority upon receipt of job data from the outside is determined based on any one or more of job registered time, capacity of job data, time period required for output of job data, job data creator information, job data registered time in each terminal, and output priority set up in each terminal.
When a job is transmitted between image processing devices as described above, it is preferable that, for each job, authentication of a user having registered the job be required. This is considered because each user specifies an image processing device in which a job is first registered with some intention.
Here, if a trouble occurs in a certain image processing device and thus all registered jobs are transferred to another image processing device, then, for each job to be transferred, the user having registered the job needs to perform operations for authentication and transmission, which is complicated. In such a case, if the respective jobs have been registered by different users, still more complicated operation is required.
The present invention was made in view of these circumstances, and has an object to further facilitate an operation in an information transmission system in the case where a plurality of jobs are transmitted between image processing devices.